User talk:Legendary Slayer of Light, The
Well look at this! Looks like you're now a member of this site sis! Better get used to that. I know I'm trying to. Well at least I'm not alone now. We've got the whole set. Me the forgiving yet angry guy, you the girl who's in love with Ultimate... and Ultimate who has no idea of this... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 20:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :In love with Ultimate "Unknowingly? Heh, heh... I'll probably have fun with that fact in the near future... ::Why does everyone forget me!?!?!? *Runs away crying* Dear bro... Shut up! He doesn't know that yet..! I am Legend...ary!!! 21:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Know what? ---- Umbreon =P 21:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, heh, he does in about 3.5 seconds :::xD ---- Umbreon =P 21:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Done! :::::As Master Hand would say, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::::::Yeah, I'm just a jackass like that. :::::::Think anyone's gonna get mad? ::::::::Defintley LSL, maybe Angel. :::::::::Nah... like my bro I'm also forgiving. I actually predicted this so yeah. One thing my bro forgot to mention... I'm psychic when it comes to the three of us... so XD back at you. I am Legend...ary!!! 22:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Damn, well you're no fun Wanna sprite? Search "spriters resource" on Google and you'll find it. :Okay now what? I am Legend...ary!!! 22:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Go to www.spriters-resource.com if you couldn't find it. Anyways now click on "DS", and select the letter K. Happy spriting! =P :::I'm uh having a slight problem with getting the sprites on here... every time I try to load it it doesn't do it. Help! I am Legend...ary!!! 22:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::May be a problem w/ your cpu. :::::Huh. Never thought of that. Will do! I think that's like my catchphrase or something... cause I say it all the time... I am Legend...ary!!! 23:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's a pretty bad catchphrase. :::::::Yeah I know but it's what I say all the time... or actually I could go with what I'm saying for my signature now which is "I am Legend...ary!!!" What about that for a catchphrase? I am Legend...ary!!! 23:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's a good catch but shouldn't you make "...ary!!!" link to your talk page? :::::::::Now, if only I wasn't too lazy to get back to my spriting... Y'know, usually people would be pissed right now, this is boring, now who else can I annoy...? Whoo hoo! Hey boys! I'm back. You know I think I will check out this wiki of Zach's. I am Legend...ary!!! 01:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Whose Zach? :I'm the only Zach who has his own wiki on this wiki so I guess me! You should check it out too! It's called the Shy Guy Wiki. Timson, Wyb and me are already bureacrats there me especially since I created it. The three of us aren't alone in editing it either. We have some help from one of Timson's friends who goes by the name HeadphonesYoshi. We even have like up to 139 articles in the few weeks its been running and its been up since September 12, 2009. You should join us. Legend did. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Zach is your RL name... Shy Guy Wiki, boring... Headphones Yoshi? WTF? 139 (Because they were stolen from MarioWiki...) And I don't think Legend joining would sway my opinion of going... maybe Ultimate's though XDDDDD Yeah but you gotta also take into account that ultimates real name is Zach too. What's weird about that though is that they both have the same full name. I would think that that would totally impossible but... it happened. They both share different interests in stuff though but they're still friends after 10 years of knowing each other. This is boring! Why I am telling you stuff you probably don't even care about?! at her chest Oh yeah... that's why. 83 I am Legend...ary!!! 00:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Got it, I really don't give a shit... Meh... I'll never be able to remember a real life name... Ultimate did join brother's wiki though so... yeah the gang's all here! I am Legend...ary!!! 18:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :OMG wow! That is so AWESOME! And in reality: I don't really give a shit. ::...?-- :::HEY!!! YOU GUYS NEED TO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND HELP MY BROTHER ON HIS WIKI!!! I remember the link being somewhere on one of these pages but which one? I am Legend...ary!!! 18:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's on my talk page...-- And my Sig... dont you remember me adverstinsing?R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help!! Not you Wyb. I'm talking to everyone who hasn't contributed to there and everyone else too. I am Legend...ary!!! 18:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I meant for the link'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Anyone can steal a page from MarioWiki, you don't need my halp... Fine... LOL You think all our pages are stolen from Mario Wiki, but that's not true. Custom Shy Guys and comic characters are there too. BTW Headphones Yoshi is BodyWashAndWax. :Custom Shy Guys... BLECK! Ah, weird... Game can you ban crys? and we change all of our pages so ther diffrent. Crys you replaced content from 4 wikis! are you actully That "speacil"?R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :No wait!